


The Worst Has Already Happened

by LilyInTheSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And vicious too, Bucky is 18, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand wavy glossed over discussion of abortion, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Let's just say its possible more tags will be added because i'm an airhead, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Non-graphic mentions of vomitting, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Punk Steve Rogers, References to Knotting, Self-Lubrication, The word abortion is not even explicitly stated, a smidgen of angst, steve is 17, though he be but little he is fierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Steve goes into heat. Bucky comes over, eventually. Mating and bonding happens. Fast forward a few weeks and then enter stage right: Sucky birth control. Morning Sickness. A multitude of pregnancy tests. General panic. Prenatal vitamins. And a baby crazy, weirdly supportive, mother.Also the title is taken out of context. This won't be super angsty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if more tags are needed. I want to tag the hell out of this to be on the safe side.
> 
> Short-ish chapters until I get the flow going. There will be smut.
> 
> I know I owe an update or four on The Manny, but this and one other wip bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go. I'll post as I go.

Steve stared unblinking at the little white stick in his hand. The little window showed a pink plus sign and he was really hoping that the instructions had gotten messed up and the plus sign meant he wasn’t pregnant. Maybe he’d grabbed the wrong test? Female Omegas used different tests than males and it could throw off the results. He reached over without looking and picked up the box, bringing it in front of his eyes to block the test he still hadn’t put down from his sight. He whimpered seeing the outline of a male of the box.

“Well, fuck.”

Maybe a different test? Or a few more. Just one wasn’t enough to tell for sure right? It was a good thing he’d panicked this morning at the pharmacy and had bought a whole basket of them. His gaze slid to the Walgreens bag and the other boxes inside it. Bucky was going to kill him when he got his credit card bill. He was going to think that Steve had been sick again and hadn’t told him. How the hell was he going to tell his Alpha that he’d gotten knocked up, if he was for sure knocked up, during his heat while on birth control? How the hell would he explain to his mate that he’d spent a hundred dollars on pregnancy tests because he’d woken up for the sixth day in a row with severe nausea? Nausea that wasn’t caused by his stomach problems for once.

He whimpered again then sat the test on the sink and tossed the box in the general direction of the trash before picking a new test out of the bag at random.

Five positive pregnancy tests he’d hidden in the trash later Steve was curled up in the bathtub wrapped in Bucky’s towel he’d used this morning before work and sobbing hysterically. He’d heard his phone going off in his bedroom, but hadn’t been able to bring himself to crawl out of the tub and go get it. He knew it was Bucky, but he still couldn’t get up to go answer it. He knew the first words out of his mouth would be ‘I’m pregnant’ and Bucky would flip his lid. Not because of the baby, not really, but because they had planned on having children later. Lots later. After college later. At least eight years from now. Not, Steve whimpered again, not eight months from now. It wasn’t later enough. He sobbed wrapping Bucky’s towel even tighter around himself and slid down to the bottom of the tub, hoping he’d fall asleep and when he woke this would all have been a dream.

He didn’t know how long he lay there crying, only realized he had been crying when strong hands lifted him from the tub and carried him into his bedroom to lay him on his bed and wipe tears from his face.

“Steve?”

He sniffled and blinked bleary eyes at his Mate. Bucky smiled down at him and brushed his Electric Lizard green bangs away from his forehead.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re all right.”

Steve shook his head, bright green bangs flopping back over his eyes. “Not okay. This is so not okay. This is not even in the same realm as okay.”

“What is it, Steve?”

“My…” He coughed, loosening the phlegm from his throat. “My birth control failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give a cookie to whoever notices the misquoted Shakespeare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do what now?"
> 
> "I'm pregnant."
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> Steve slapped a pregnancy test in Bucky's hand.
> 
> "Happy fuckin' Father's Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and stuff last chapter! <3
> 
> Editing to add that there's a like 4 sentence bit where Bucky thinks vaguely about other options. It's not detailed, but just in case. Starts with 'Are we keeping the baby.'

Bucky tensed, a look of shock crowding out the worry. “Do what now?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Huh?” Bucky could only blink down at his mate. Steve growled, slapping at Bucky’s hands to get his dumb Alpha to let him go. When he did Steve rolled off of the bed, dragging the towel with him and ducked under the bed for the box he’d hidden the tests in. Bucky didn’t dig under the bed because he knew all Steve kept under there was old sketchbooks and art supplies. He shuffled shit around until he found one of the traitorous little sticks that had decided to go with what his body was doing instead of what his mind wanted. He gripped the stupid thing in his hand tightly as he scooted back out from under the bed then slapped the pregnancy test into Bucky’s hand.

“Happy fuckin’ father’s day.” Never mind that it wasn’t anywhere near the holiday.

Bucky looked down at the little white stick with its glaringly pink plus sign and wished he was dreaming. Not because his mate was apparently pregnant and how the fuck because birth control, but because they would have to tell their parents. They still hadn’t told them they’d bonded yet. Technically they were supposed to wait until Steve was eighteen, but they didn’t care. Their parents wouldn’t care about the bonding because he and Steve had been together in one way or another since kindergarten. But holy fuck! He and Steve were dead. Sarah was going to kill him. She was going to kill both of them. And then his parents would bring him back from the dead with the help of some old voodoo lady and they’d kill him a second time.

“You gonna say something, jerk?” Steve combed his fingers through his hair, staring at his mate. Bucky hadn’t made a sound since looking at the test.

Bucky finally dragged his gaze up from the piece of plastic that had changed their whole future and swallowed heavily as he reached forward and dragged Steve across the bed sending his bangles jingling against each other as Steve flailed his arms. He cuddled his Omega close, tucking Steve’s head under his chin.

“Your mother is going to kill us.”

“I know.”

“I mean, she might not kill you, but she will definitely kill me.” He buried his nose in Steve’s electric green, strawberry scented hair and sighed.

“You know what she’s going to say, Bucky.”

“That she’s a nurse and got straight A’s in anatomy so she knows how to dismember our bodies in small enough pieces to flush us down the toilet.”

“Buck! I’m already nauseous, can you not?”

“Sorry, baby. You know I love you right? This doesn’t change anything.”

“I know you do. I love you too. And it’s going to change more than you think it will.” Steve didn’t know what all was going to change because he’d skipped that week of health class thinking he didn’t need to know about being pregnant because he wasn’t planning on it happening any time soon and he could always get books later when he and Bucky were ready. He knew the basics, sperm and eggs and yada yada yada, but other than waking up every morning and having to rush to the bathroom to vomit he hadn’t a clue. He figured his Ma would tell them.

“Are we keeping the baby? I mean, there’s always adoption or…” Bucky trailed off. He knew Steve was prochoice. Hell, he was too, but that still didn’t necessarily mean it was an option for them. If Steve didn't want the baby of course Bucky would hold his hand all the way through it, but it would be the hardest thing he’d ever have to do. If he wanted to carry their baby and give it up for adoption then Bucky would hold his hand for that too. And if Steve decided he wanted to keep the baby then Bucky was with him for that as well. He’d promised to the end of the line and he meant it. Besides, he couldn’t get away from Steve even if he wanted to. They were bonded and that was a lifelong commitment.

There could be more babies, yeah, if Steve chose to give their baby away or get rid of it. They’d always planned on having children anyway, just not for a few more years. At least eight, but probably closer to ten. Now that was out the window because he’d given in to his Omega when Steve had been in heat and called him, crying desperately into the phone. He’d called and texted pictures and sent a video. The pictures and video had been the last straw because Jesus his baby looked so good riding that giant fucking knotting vibrator. Steve’s skinny limbs all spread out  and pale skin with is smattering of freckles and the way his tiny hole had gripped the silicone as he’d fucked himself with it for Bucky to see. It was the first time he’d seen Steve so debauched and he hadn’t been able to help himself. Hadn’t wanted to. Steve hadn’t wanted him to either. Even before his heat had kicked in he’d wanted Bucky to come over. Still, Bucky had known better but he’d given in because the tiny former blonde had begged him for something. He was too soft on Steve. Well, about some things. As long as it didn’t involve Steve being a stubborn asshole about getting into so many fights, Bucky pretty much let him get anything he wanted.

“I don’t know, Bucky. I…don’t know if we’re ready. I mean, we’re not, but we were going to have babies one day anyway.” Steve twisted his hands in Bucky’s shirt as he nuzzled the brunette’s neck. “I’m terrified, but I want to keep it I think.”

“We’ve got time, baby. You don’t have to make a decision today.”

“I know. We’ll have to tell Ma soon though. I’ve been telling her it’s my stomach acting up again.”

Bucky whimpered, dreading the conversation and tiny ball of Irish rage that Sarah was going to turn into when she found out. “When’s she working next?”

“She’s pulling a double today so she won’t be home until late. She’ll still be asleep when I wake up in the morning.”

“When _we_ wake up.”

“You have work in the morning, Buck.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. It was just a summer job. Had been just a summer job. Except now it was more important. The money he’d saved up could go for Steve and maybe their kid instead of toward extra college expenses. He’d had plenty of money for college so it wasn’t that big a deal, but even so, he had different priorities now. He’d always planned on taking care of Steve, as much as the scrawny punk would let him, but now it was different. It was more.

“I’ll go, but I’m still spending the night again tonight.”

“Your ma doesn’t need you for anything?”

“No but even if she does I don’t care right now. You need me more than she does.”

Steve sighed, knowing better than to fight with Bucky about it. Bucky had tossed so much aside just to take care of him. He adored his parents and little sister, but he would still only do just enough for them not to be pissed off at him and then run back to Steve. He always had and probably always would. Steve both loved and loathed him for it. He wasn’t nearly as fragile as Bucky seemed to think at times.

Yeah, he’d gotten his ass kicked by bigger dudes a few times. So what? Hadn’t everyone? Just because he ran his mouth and jumped on people twice his size didn’t mean that Bucky needed to baby him. He got sick a lot because of a shitty immune system, but he hadn’t died yet. No matter how close he’d come to it. Bucky still didn’t need to baby him over it. Steve liked it better when Bucky chewed his ass for being stupid and then they fought and had angry sex against his wall. He liked it a hell of a lot better than being babied, though being coddled did sometimes have its merits. Probably it was why he irritated Bucky so much. They got angry, had angry sex, cleaned up and then fell asleep snuggled against each other. That was fine. It was the constant mothering that annoyed Steve.

“Why are you so irritated right now,” Bucky murmured after scenting his mate.

“Gee, Buck. I wonder.” Steve growled and bit at Bucky’s collarbone, gnawing on it like a teething puppy. Bucky yelped then jabbed his fingers between Steve’s ribs, instantly making his green haired mate curl into a ball to protect his ticklish spots.

“Fuckin’ jerk.”

“You fuckin’ bit me, punk! Now get back over here.” Steve rolled his eyes then shifted enough to crawl onto Bucky’s lap and let himself be cuddled. He figured they both needed to be held right now. Even if neither of them would admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why Lily, there's not nearly enough panicking!" you say?
> 
> Trust me peeps. It might be a little bit of a delayed reaction, but there is definitely panic brewing. But not too much because I'm gonna try to stay away from angsty bits. As much as possible anyways.
> 
> :D
> 
> Also the majority of this was written at like four in the morning and we should all know that stuff that sounds good at four in the morning, like eating a burrito doused in hot sauce when you know it's gonna give you indigestion, sometimes ain't the best idea. If you see anything glaringly messed up let me know and I'll fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. <3

Bucky finished with work and texted his mate to let him know he was on his way home. Steve texted back the puking emoticon and Bucky winced. God, his poor baby. His morning sickness was awful and Steve refused to go to the doctor just yet for fear they’d call Sarah and tell her he was knocked up since he was underage. Bucky had tried to get him to go to the free clinic at least, but even there someone would likely call Sarah. And why the hell was morning sickness an on and off all day thing? The name implied it only happened in the mornings, but Steve had a delicate stomach anyway even if he’d never admit it.

He stopped at the little shop on the corner that was run by an elderly Moroccan man. Steve and Bucky always went in to buy the honey candies he carried, but the old man wouldn’t let Steve have them until he’d drank some kind of yoghurt drink first. The very first time they’d gone in when they were children and tried to buy some candy, the man who had been ancient even then, had taken one look at Steve as he and Bucky looked at the candy and then grabbed one of the yoghurt drinks, forcing it into Steve’s tiny hand.

“This first,” he’d said in halting English. Only when Steve had drunk the entire thing did he allow Steve and Bucky their candy. After that they’d gone back once a week and the man had always immediately handed Steve his drink, watching him drink it before he allowed him his candy. After the first few times they’d gone in he had stopped charging them if the shop was empty.

“Where’s your Steve?”

Bucky smiled with a small wave. “Hey, Mo. He’s at home. He’s sick to his stomach again. Thought I’d grab him a ginger ale.”

The old man nodded then reached into the small fridge under the counter and grabbed one of Steve’s drinks and then bagged up a few pieces of the candy. Bucky grinned then walked over to the cooler and grabbed his mate a ginger ale. He waved Bucky away when he tried to pay for it and Bucky sighed then reached over the counter and put the money in the till himself. Mo glared at him as he took it back out and shoved it back in Bucky’s hand then reached up and tugged at the neck of Bucky’s shirt. Bucky tensed as Mo looked at his mating bite.

“Finally,” Mo murmured. “Take this.” He let go of Bucky then turned back to the case that held the candies and added a few different candies to the bag and a box of some kind of tea. “Settle his stomach better than that,” he murmured waving his hand toward the ginger ale. “Good for baby.”

“What?” Shit, he hoped Sarah didn’t come in any time soon. Mo would for sure tell her. He and Steve would have to do it sooner rather than later anyway, but now the time table had been moved up.

“Baby, yes?” When Bucky nodded Mo grinned. “Tea first.”

“Okay. Thank you, Mo.” Bucky’s phone buzzed and he looked at it to see a picture of his mate looking absolutely pitiful while buried in what looked like a pile of Bucky’s clothes. “It’s Steve.”

“Go home. Tell him no more fighting.” 

Bucky nodded with a laugh. Mo had seen one or the both of them with more black eyes than they could count. “Thank you, Mo. Really.” The old man nodded with another grin and waved as Bucky left the shop.

Bucky waited until he was around the corner and Mo couldn’t see him before he took off running. He didn’t stop until he was in Steve’s bedroom with the door locked.

“Buck?”

“Hey.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Mo knows.”

“You told him?” Steve sat up flinging Bucky’s clothes aside and Bucky shook his head.

“No! He guessed! I swear. All I told him was you were sick to your stomach so I was buying you a ginger ale. He got your drink and your candy and when I leaned over the counter to put the money in the till he saw my bite. He guessed.”

“Shit.” Steve whimpered, tangling his fingers in his hair. “If Ma stops in there he’ll say something to her. She’s going to fucking kill us.”

“I know.” Bucky sighed heavily then walked to the bed and crawled onto it after kicking his boots off. Steve immediately wrapped himself around him and Bucky sat the bag from Mo’s shop down and wrapped his arms around Steve tightly. “We have to tell her tonight when she gets home.”

“Yeah.” Steve groaned, pressing a hand to his stomach in an effort to settle the rolling nausea.

“Get a drink, baby.” He loosened his grip on his mate and watched Steve pilfer through the bag. 

“What’s this,” Steve asked with a jangle of bracelets as he shook the box of tea.

“Tea that Mo sent for you. He said it’d settle your stomach better than the ginger ale. I’ll make you some in a little bit. I need to hold you first.” Steve nodded snuggling closer as he sipped his soda.

***

Steve woke when he heard his bedroom door open and a quiet chuckle from his mother. He tensed slightly and Bucky stirred in his arms.

“Wha?”

“Fell asleep,” Steve murmured as he stretched while knocking the bag from Mo’s to the floor on the other side of his bed so his mother wouldn’t see the tea and ask about it just yet. He wasn’t awake enough to have that conversation. He lay back on top of his Alpha using Bucky’s chest as a pillow.

“When’s the last time you were home Bucky,” Sarah asked as she walked further into the room.

“This morning before work,” he told her with a yawn as he stretched, Steve’s body moved with his as he wiggled and Steve pinched his hip to get him to still.

“Your parents don’t need you for anything?”

“Nah.” He stretched again then sat up, sitting Steve up with him. His Omega promptly gagged then raced out of the bedroom with a hand slapped over his mouth. He moved to go after him but Sarah waved him away as she followed after her son. He heard Steve and Sarah talking, Steve trying to convince his mother that he was just having tummy issues again and getting pissy when she offered to take him to the hospital to make sure it wasn’t something else. They were going to have to tell her the truth though. Might as well be now.

Bucky sat on the bed he’d been sharing with Steve since they were little and he spent the night. Sarah had long since given up on he and Steve sleeping separately when he stayed the night. She’d tried right after Steve had presented but had given up after catching them tangled around each other like always in their sleep instead of Bucky sleeping on cushions in the floor like she’d left them when she’d gone to bed.

Steve came back into the room wiping his mouth on his shirtsleeve and smelling like his peppermint toothpaste and immediately crawled onto Bucky’s lap, wrapping himself around him like a clingy octopus.

“Okay. Someone tell me what the hell is going on. You’ve never admitted to having stomach issues in your life, Steven.” Sarah was standing in the doorway and Bucky sighed heavily and combed his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Tell her baby,” he whispered, brushing his lips the shell of Steve’s ear.

“I’m pregnant.”

Sarah only blinked at her son and his boyfriend. What? “Are you sure?”

Steve nodded, still not looking at her, and she sighed then walked to them. Both boys tensed as she leaned down and nosed at her son’s neck. He was radiating fear but underneath that was the scent of pregnant Omega. Barely there, but enough to be sure.

“Your heat.”

Steve and Bucky nodded and she sighed again combing a hand through her hair as she stood and stepped back from them to give them room to breathe though she doubted either boy was breathing as they waited for whatever fallout they were expecting. Oh, she could throttle them for being so stupid. She’d warned them over and over again. Gave them condoms and put Steve on birth control as soon as he’d presented because she knew one day they would do more than make out on the couch while watching movies. They were teenagers after all and with their hormones going crazy anyway it was only a matter of time before they’d started sleeping together, but she hadn’t expected this. Maybe she should have.

“Ma?”

Steve was huddled against the brunette, hiding his face against Bucky’s scent glands. The Alpha was pumping out enough pheromones and worry that Sarah fought the urge to sneeze. Eighteen years old and just fixing to start his first year of college, he was her son’s everything. He had been since they were children. Honestly she had expected this of them for so long, but to find out that Bucky had taken her son during his heat while she’d been at work broke her heart a little. Steve was seventeen, he was growing up whether she wanted him to or not, but even so she wasn’t ready to be a grandmother. She knew she should have called in that week. Steve had insisted that he would be fine though, so she hadn’t. He had stayed alone during his heats before and been fine.

“Mrs. Rogers.”

“Fuck off with that, Bucky.” The words were flippant, the same way she’d said them since he was a small child and he gave her a weak smile.

“Ma, we didn’t think…”

“Obviously you didn’t think,” she snapped, cutting him off with a flick of her hand.

“He was on birth control!”

“It isn’t completely 100% effective! Especially during a heat! I’ve told you boys that often enough.” Steve flinched and curled into an even smaller ball of distressed Omega. “How many times have I talked to you about this? All your lives I’ve warned you what could happen. Fuck, I’ve given you two condoms before because I knew one day you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off each other. Frankly I’m surprised you even waited this long.”

“Ma, you can’t just talk like that,” Steve spoke for the first time since he’d told her he was pregnant. He really didn’t want to tell her that his heat hadn’t been the first time he and Bucky had had sex. The condoms she’d given them had been gone for months and been replaced a few times even with embarrassing trips to the pharmacy.

“I’m your mother, of course I can, and I’m a nurse besides.” She sighed then walked back to the bed and sat next to her son and his boyfriend. Mate apparently, she realized when she saw the healed over bite mark on the crux of Steve’s neck over the bonding glands. Well, she’d expected it hadn’t she? Since the first day the boys had met in kindergarten she’d been expecting this. Well, maybe not for Steve being pregnant, but being mated to Bucky. There was nothing for it now. 

So she wasn’t happy that her baby boy was pregnant before he’d even finished high school, much less college, but at least it was Bucky and not some random Alpha he’d met at the coffee shop where he and Bucky and the rest of their friends liked to hang out on Fridays. Fuck, her kid was bonded and pregnant. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. She’d never let herself. Her boys needed her right now, whether they realized it or not.

She sighed again then reached up and tugged the neck of Bucky’s shirt down; inspecting the mark that Steve had given him. It wasn’t quite as deep as the one Bucky had given her son, but it was enough.

“No wedding,” she murmured, letting go of his shirt.

“What?”

“I always thought you’d have a wedding.”

“Waste of money,” Steve muttered. “Don’t need a wedding anyways.”

“I suppose it’s just as well. You’ll need the bride price for baby things.”

“What bride price,” Bucky asked.

“The one Winifred and George put together for you.”

“You were going to make Bucky buy me!” Steve pulled away from his Alpha and glared at his mother. There was no way in hell they were going to participate in that antiquated bullshit. She only laughed and shook her head.

“No. It was going to be used for your wedding. Not like we didn’t all know you’d wind up together anyway.” She reached over and brushed Steve’s hair back from his face where it had flopped over his eyes. “We knew you were meant from the first day you met.”

“Even though we hadn’t presented yet?”

“Even then.”

“What if we’d both been Alphas or Omegas?”

“Fuck societal norms.”

“I love you, Ma.” Steve smiled weakly, reaching over and squeezing her hand. “Are you mad at us?”

“I’m furious. What you did was reckless.” His smile fell and more tears filled his eyes. “But,” she added quietly, “you’re neither one of you capable of leaving the other. You never have been. You’ve been in love with each other your whole lives and this baby isn’t a mistake. It’s a little earlier than I’d have liked. I wanted you to have your lives sorted out before you became parents, but I know that you two will still do everything in your power to take care of them.”

Steve nodded with a quiet sob and launched himself at his mother. She chuckled quietly as she held him, smoothing his hair over and over as he cried. “It’s okay, Steve. Everything is going to be just fine. It’s not going to be easy at all, but it’ll be okay.”

“I know. I’m gonna go to the grocery store and see if Sam can help me get a job there and Bucky’s got a job lined up at the coffee shop once school starts.”

“Neither one of you is dropping out of school.”

“My college has a daycare program,” Bucky murmured. “I already checked into it. So I can take the baby to school with me while Stevie goes to class if his one doesn’t have a daycare.”

“And then I’ll take care of them after class while Bucky goes to work and on his days off work he’ll have the baby while I’m at work hopefully. If they let me work at the grocery store anyway.”

“Steve, starting college and trying to take care of a baby isn’t going to be easy. You’ll barely see them.”

“I know.”

“I just…keep your options open?” She didn’t want them to keep the baby because they thought it was the only option they had. She knew they were both smarter than that, but it didn’t hurt to have those options pointed out.

“No. We’re keeping the baby, ma. We can do it. I’ve still got another year of high school before college anyway.”

“If you’re sure.”

“We’re sure,” Bucky murmured as he threaded his fingers with Steve’s.

“Okay. Have you told George and Winifred yet?”

“No. It’s gonna be bad when he do and I can’t do that to Steve. We’re going to tell them. Just...not yet.”

“You need to tell them. Sooner rather than later.”

“We know.”

She sighed shaking her head. “I love you boys. Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving either of you. No matter what happens with George and Winifred you always have a place here, Bucky.”

“Thank you, Ma.” He leaned into her hug and nuzzled against her like he always had since he was a boy. Letting her scent comfort him.

The boys sighed and she pulled back far enough to give each of them a kiss on the forehead and then stood. “I want you to call in the morning for an appointment with the doctor. You’ll need to get an obstetrician.”

“Yeah. Okay, Ma.” The last thing Steve wanted was more doctor’s appointments, but he knew he’d have to get them eventually. Now since his mother knew he could go without worrying about her so much. He’d been terrified of what she would say even if he knew better. Still, it wasn’t easy. Wouldn’t be easy, but maybe with his Ma and Bucky at his side he could do it. They all could.

“I’m going to get to bed. I have an early shift in the morning.”

“Wish you wouldn’t work so hard.”

“It’s worth it, baby. You’re always worth it.” Steve gave her a weak smile with more tears in his eyes. “Good night, boys.”

“Good night.”

She’d barely got the door open when Steve spoke again. “Hey, Ma?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Can Bucky spend the night again?”

Sarah nodded with a grin. “The worst has already happened anyway.”

“Oh my god, you can’t just say that!” Steve and Bucky screeched at the same time and she shrugged.

“Least I don’t have to worry about you getting knocked up.”

“Ma!” 

They screeched again and she laughed on the way out of her son’s room, sons’ room, she corrected. Bucky had always been as much her son as Steve had and now they really were family. God she wasn’t ready for any of this. She knew the boys weren’t either, but they were both stubborn and stupidly in love. Always had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little bit hasn't it?
> 
> Super short update, but I'm already halfway through the next chapter. It just made sense to break it up here.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take like three months to put out.

 

 

“That went better than I expected, baby.”

“Yeah. Yeah it did.” They should have known Sarah wouldn’t hate them for it. She’d been disappointed of course, but she hadn’t hated them or demanded they give the baby up. She’d told them of their options, just in case they weren’t as ready for the baby as they thought they might be, but in the end they’d decided to keep it. Neither of them could stomach the idea of getting rid of or giving away their baby. Their son or daughter.

Bucky rested his hand on Steve’s still flat stomach and grinned as he imagined what he’d look like with his belly swollen with their child. He’d look so fucking adorable, Bucky figured. Like he’d swallowed a basketball. His belly overbalancing his tiny frame.

“Jeez, we’re going to have a baby, Steve.”

“I know.” Steve rested his hand on his stomach next to Bucky’s. “Are you sure that keeping it is the right thing for us to do?”

“It was bound to happen eventually anyway,” Bucky murmured nuzzling against Steve’s throat. “If you’re not ready Stevie, you know I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I know, but how are we going to do this? You’re just now fixing to start college and I’m only a senior. I’m going to be alone this year.”

“I’m not moving, Steve.”

“But you already got the dorm room.”

“I’m giving it to someone else. It’s not that far from here. I can take the subway or a bus.”

“Bucky, don’t do that.”

“I’m not leaving you, Stevie. Not even just to move into a dorm. Besides, I already talked to student housing and they said since no one has moved into the dorms yet that I can get my money back on my room. That’s enough to start putting away for the baby. Or they have housing for mated couples, but your ma probably won’t let you move out right now anyway. I think she’d strangle me if we tried to move out.”

“You getta tell your mom and dad about the baby.” Bucky snorted against Steve’s shoulder and the former blonde giggled quietly then sighed. “I’ll go with you, but if they say one wrong thing I’m gonna throw a shit fit.”

“Baby, you can’t get upset like that anymore.”

Steve grumbled unintelligibly and Bucky sighed. “We might as well get it over with. We’ll go home and start packing my stuff just in case.”

“And then what? Wait for them to start screaming then leave? Buck…”

“Whatever happens we’ll deal with it.

***

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

“Ma!”

“James Buchanan Barnes! How many fucking times did we tell you to be careful? And if you couldn’t be careful then keep it in your fucking pants?”

“Mom!”

“Christ, he’s not even out of high school yet and you’re barely in college.”

Steve trembled against Bucky’s side and hands clutched at him desperately. “We’re going to raise the baby. It doesn’t matter how hard it is, we’re going to do it.”

“I always knew you’d get him in trouble one day.” Winifred glared at him and he fought the urge to curl up into a little ball on Bucky’s lap.

“You take that back,” Bucky growled, his temper flaring. Didn’t matter who it was, no one was going to insult his Omega. Especially since Steve was pregnant and prone to crying from hormones already. Steve had two settings right now. Righteous fury and crying. Right now, because he was so nervous, he was already close to crying. They knew it wouldn’t be easy with Bucky’s parents, but they’d been hoping it would be going better than this.

“James!” Both boys flinched and looked to Bucky’s father. “I realize you’re probably feeling extremely territorial right now, God knows your mother was at this point, but watch your fucking tone.”

“Dad!” Bucky waved a hand toward his mother and George nodded.

“I know, but damn it, Buck! We’ve always told you to use protection. To stay away from him when he was in heat.”

“I didn’t want him to,” Steve muttered petulantly. “I wanted him there. It’s not our fault my birth control failed.”

“Steve, you know it’s all but useless during your heat. You know that’s how Winnie and I got this one,” he waved a hand toward the picture of Bucky’s little sister sitting on the coffee table next to a couple other small pictures of Bucky and her together. “You’ve got way better birth control now than I did when I got pregnant with Becca, but it’s still a crapshoot.”

“George!”

“They already knew Winnie. I hoped it would make them be more careful.”

“Well it didn’t and they’ve ruined their lives now!” Winifred turned back to the boys on the couch. “You understand that don’t you? Your lives are over if you keep this baby. You’re not even old enough to support yourselves. How the fuck are you going to support a baby?”

“Without you,” Steve snapped as he pulled away from Bucky and stood. “We don’t need you and our lives are not ruined! This is your grandkid and you don’t even fucking care!” He rested one hand over his flat stomach, glaring at Winifred her eyes followed the movement. She blanched, as if it just now hit her that he was actually pregnant even though she'd been bitching since they told her, and he shook his head. “Let’s go, Bucky.”

Bucky stood, resting his hand on Steve’s lower back to lead him out of the house.

“You’re not going anywhere, James.”

“I’m eighteen, Ma. I can go wherever I want.”

“If you leave this house, never come back.”

“Didn’t plan on it. Sarah already said I could move in if shit went sideways with you. At least she fucking cares about us enough not to flip the fuck out.” With that he and Steve walked to the door and Bucky’s heart broke when he heard his mate’s quiet sniffles. “I’m sorry Steve,” he murmured as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

Steve shook his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think…I knew they’d be upset, but I didn’t think they’d do this.”

“I did.”

“Your dad didn’t exactly care that we’d knocked me up. I mean, he did ‘cause we’re so young, but he didn’t say we’d ruined our lives.”

Bucky gave him a weak smile and grasped his hand tightly. “I know. Come on, Stevie. Let’s get my stuff.” Steve nodded following along after Bucky as they walked around the side of the house where they had tossed Bucky’s bags out of his bedroom window, just in case. Turned out it was a good idea. Bucky handed him the two lightest bags, ignoring his glare, and then picked up the other three. “Let’s go home.”

***

When they got back to the house all Sarah had to do was look at them to know it had gone terribly. Both boys were carrying bags and she gave them wordless hugs then let them go get Bucky settled in. She knew that George and Winifred loved Bucky. Loved Steve. Maybe one day they’d remember that.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter posted tonight so if you didn't catch the previous one go back and read Chapter Four. :D
> 
> This is basically just smut, probably terrible smut, but meh. What can ya do? 
> 
> Also this is unedited, just did a minor glance over, so forgive any glaring mistakes and I'll try to go back and edit it when I'm not so sleep deprived.
> 
> <3

Bucky sighed when he saw his mate asleep in the middle of their bed. Steve was constantly tired right now and though Sarah had assured them it was normal he still worried. He’d seen Steve sick too many times not to worry about him sleeping so much. The blonde rolled over on his back, the green faded from his hair now that he’d had to stop dying it, and Bucky looked over his flat stomach, wondering how much longer they’d have to wait before he started showing. He wanted to cup the tiny bump in his hand, feel their baby and have more proof of the life inside his Omega than the positive tests and first ultrasound photos that were framed and sitting on their dresser.

He sighed again then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, curling around his mate. He’d see him in the morning before class, Steve would probably still be sleeping, and when he got home from class the next day he’d finally get to spend time with him awake. Hopefully. He hated waking him up, but if Steve was asleep again tomorrow he’d do it. He missed him. He felt like he hadn’t seen him properly in weeks. Every time they’d seen each other since school had started back one or the other of them was rushing out the door for classes or work. They had barely had time to give each other kisses or sappy smiles.

It was hard, but in the end it would be worth it. Bucky kissed the back of Steve’s neck, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of his shampoo, and closed his eyes.

Steve was still asleep when his alarm went off to wake him up for class and he kissed his shoulder and then slipped out of bed to get ready. After he dressed and grabbed his backpack he stopped by the bed and gave Steve a gentle kiss, fingers skimming over the scarred impression of his teeth on his neck.

“I love you, baby.”

***

Steve woke up with a whimper, his cock hard and straining at his pajama bottoms and the seat of them damp with slick. “The fuck?” It wasn’t the first wet dream he’d ever had, but they usually weren’t this bad. Maybe it was because of Bucky’s scent filling his nose. Bucky was constantly scent marking him now. Him and everything he owned. There wasn’t a single thing of Steve’s that didn’t also smell of Bucky. Steve knew it wasn’t Bucky’s fault he was so fucking territorial right now, but it kind of grated on his nerves a little bit.

He groaned and turned toward Bucky’s side of the bed, whimpering in distress when he realized his mate had already left for class. Damn it. He’d wanted to rub off on him before he got up. Bucky was usually gone by six and left Steve sleeping until his own alarm woke him for school at seven. It was half past six now. “Why?” He whimpered again rolling over onto his belly and shoving his face into Bucky’s pillow, breathing in the scent of his Alpha. He said it grated on his nerves a little bit, not that he wasn’t content to bury himself in it, after all.

He reached over to the nightstand and rifled through the second drawer for his knotting vibrator, the one he’d ordered online with Bucky’s emergency credit card before his last heat had hit him. It was fine. It was great. It wasn’t Bucky. He frowned into his mate’s pillow as he dropped the vibrator on the bed then pushed himself up to strip out of his pajama pants. It felt gross as the slick soaked fabric peeled off of his skin and he sighed as he dropped back onto the bed, ass up in the air, presenting for his Alpha even though the brunette wasn’t there. Fuck, he was bad off this morning.

He reached back and slid the pad of one finger around his hole, biting his bottom lip to silence his moan when he felt how loose he was already, how much slick was dripping from him. Usually he wasn’t this loose or wet outside of his heats. He pushed three fingers in with a near silent whimper and pressed his face back into Bucky’s pillow practically huffing his Alpha’s scent as he reached between himself and the bed with his free hand, wrapping his perpetually cold fingers around his cock. He only held himself in his hand as he pushed back against his fingers, pushing them as far inside as he could get, curling them and barely able to nudge that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

He pulled his fingers out after a moment then let go of his cock to pick up the vibrator and hold it as he covered it with his slick, he wiped his hand on the sheets, they’d have to be changed after the dream anyway, and then nestled the tip of the vibrator against his hole. He pressed harder and harder until it slipped inside and he groaned as his body clenched and unclenched around the fake cock as he pushed it in as far as it would go.

It felt so fucking good. It was big. Bigger than he usually liked, but he’d been desperate and horny when he’d ordered it and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Honestly it had been a life saver the first two days of his heat when he’d called Bucky, begging and crying for his knot and his Alpha refused to give it to him. Refused to come over no matter how much Steve had pleaded over the phone. The third day he’d resorted to taking pictures of himself riding the vibrator, all sweaty, flushed, and sticky from the number of times he’d come on it. Bucky had called him immediately after opening the last picture and they had come together over the phone, the slick squelching sound of Bucky fucking his own fist pushing Steve over the edge with a sharp cry. He’d still refused to come over, instead talking Steve through the next few orgasms before begging off the phone because he had a meeting the with administration at his college early the next day and leaving Steve all by himself again.

Day four, during a rare moment of clarity between heat waves, he’d had the brilliantly awful idea to video himself fucking the vibrator in and out of his puffy over-used hole and sent it to his boyfriend, his Alpha, his future mate. Distantly as he came he’d wished he’d ordered the thrusting vibrator that actually came with a fake ejaculate that had synthesized Alpha hormones in it instead of the one he’d gotten. Only because he wanted to tease Bucky with what his messy hole would look like with the brunette’s come dripping out of it after his knot had gone down enough for him to slip out.

Turned out he didn’t need to spend that much money on something though, because after opening Steve’s video Bucky had called him and only managed to make some weird ‘hng’ noise at him before hanging up. Not even twenty minutes later Steve’s bedroom door swung open, bringing with it a rush of aroused Alpha scent and his dumb Alpha boyfriend. Thank God for cell phones with video cameras. Steve had turned and presented, ass up in the air and vibrator still buzzing away inside him, slick had covered him down his inner thighs to his knees, puddles of slick and spunk on his sheets, and thank fuck that he’d remembered to put the plastic mattress cover on the bed before his heat sank in.

“Please Alpha,” he’d begged, much as he was doing now while fucking himself hard and fast with the vibrator. Only last time Bucky had been there to take over. To pin him and fuck him and knot him and snuggle him until his knot went down enough to start fucking him all over again. His body wanted a knot. He wanted Bucky’s knot, but no, Bucky had to be in class all day. Stupid college. Steve whimpered and pressed slick covered fingers over the button that would begin inflating the knot on the vibrator that wasn’t anywhere near as good as his mate. He moaned into his pillow as the knot pressed against all of the places he couldn’t reach with his fingers and shifted his hips until the vibrator buzzed against his prostate. He came all over his hand and sheets with a muffled scream then collapsed over onto his side as he panted through the residual twitches and spasms of his orgasm. He only turned the vibrating function off when he became too sensitive but left himself knotted. He didn’t want to feel empty just yet.

Fifteen minutes later he managed to drag himself out of bed, sneaking his sheets into the washing machine and then running for a shower before his mother busted him. It wasn’t like she didn’t know he had toys but knowing that she knew he used them didn’t help his embarrassment. He’d die if she knew he was apparently having wet dreams again. He cleaned himself up in the shower, frowning at the amount of slick still dripping down his thighs and groaned thunking his head against the shower wall. He was going to have to wear a fucking plug to school. Awesome.

***

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen for a cup of juice, fully dressed and his ridiculous plug in place, his mother spotted him and rushed over to him.

“Jesus, Steven, you need to get laid.”

“Ma!”

“Hey, your hormones are going crazy right now because the pregnancy. That’s the third morning in a row you’ve done new sheets. Your room smells like a brothel.”

“Ma!”

“I’m calling your mate.”

“No! Bucky’s in class. He can’t leave. And I have to get ready for school. I’m fine.”

“Baby, if you go to school they’re just going to send you home. You smell like you’re in pre-heat. Now, go get your skinny butt back in bed. I’ll make you some tea and toast before I leave. Call your mate and have him come home as soon as he can. You need taken care of, Steve.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Go to bed.”

Her tone broached no further argument and Steve sighed, tramping back up the stairs and to his bedroom. His mother was right about it smelling like a brothel. It smelled like it did when he was in heat. He opened his bedroom window and put the box fan in it facing outward. It wouldn’t help a lot, but it would help some. He’d have to close it soon anyway before anyone could scent him and try to come in. Fucking Alphas thinking they were entitled to whatever Omega they scented. Not all of them of course, there were plenty that didn’t think they could claim whatever Omega they wanted but there were some, there would always be some, that were fucking assholes that claimed they couldn’t fight their biological natures. Steve hated those fuckers. Steve had tried to kick the asses of those fuckers before and couldn’t count the number of times Bucky had literally saved his ass during those fights.

Steve sighed shaking his head as he heard his mother on the phone with his school telling them that he was ill again and wouldn’t be in for a day or so.

He sighed again then took the box fan out of his window and then shut and locked it. He drew the blackout curtains blocking out the morning light then changed into a clean pair of Bucky’s pajama pants and then moved back to his bed. He crawled under the thin blanket and curled on his side, whimpering quietly when the medium sized plug nudged his prostate. “No,” he whispered to himself when he felt his cock twitch. “Not again.”

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was never this needy outside his heat but he didn’t think his hormones would be this crazy this early in his pregnancy. He reached over to the nightstand on Bucky’s side of the bed and grabbed the pregnancy book his ma had gotten for them. She’d read the same one, without its current updates, when she’d been pregnant with him. It had information on male and female Omega pregnancies. George had also recommended it in the emails he’d sent them. They had yet to see him or Winifred, but George at least understood them. Even if his wife wouldn’t try.

Steve touched the base of the lamp to turn it on then flipped the book open and began to read. He barely noticed his ma when she came in and sat a plate of toast and cup of hot tea on the nightstand. She kissed his forehead then left his room closing the door after herself.

***

He woke when the bedroom door opened and he blinked as the light turned on. When had he even fallen asleep?

“Baby?”

He turned toward the door and saw Bucky standing in the doorway with his eyes dilated and the scent of aroused Alpha filtering through the room.

“You’re home.”

“Yeah. Are you okay?

Steve took a moment to take stock of himself. He was a little queasy, but that was normal now. Other than that and the persistent ache he’d woken up with three days in a row he was okay.

“I’m fine.” He took a deep breath as he stretched and he filled his lungs with Bucky’s pheromones. His hole clenched around the plug without him meaning to and he whimpered. “Buck.”

“Yeah?”

“I need you.”

Bucky dropped his rucksack by the door as he walked further into the room and kicked the door shut as he went. Steve pushed himself up, presenting to his Alpha with a moan when the plug hit his prostate as he arched his back.

“Steve.” He looked over his shoulder and watched his mate strip down. Bucky peeled his shirt off first, baring tan skin and lean muscle as he stared.

Steve’s mouth watered as he saw the sparse hair on Bucky’s chest, gaze sweeping down to dusky nipples that pebbled under his gaze and the coolness of their bedroom. His eyes slid down, following the trail of hair down Bucky’s abs and the happy trail that led down to the V at his hips and waist of his low slung jeans. He whimpered when Bucky’s hands moved to the button of his jeans and deft fingers popped it open. Bucky dragged the zipper down slowly and Steve gasped when he saw that his Alpha had been going commando. The slightly baggy denim dropped to the floor and Bucky kicked the jeans off and sneakers with them, taking a minute to peel off his socks and throw them behind him.

He moved to the bed and crawled up it on his hands and knees and draped himself over his mate, pressing his nose to Steve’s neck and inhaling the scent of Steve’s hormones pouring from his bonding glands.

“You smell horny.” He licked over the weeks old mating bite and Steve let loose with a full body shudder and felt slick seeping out from the edges of the plug. “Mine.”

“Yours.” He rocked his hips back, moaning quietly when it jostled the plug inside him. He could feel Bucky’s cock through his thin pajama pants, feel his knot already starting to pop and groaned. “Come on.”

“Gotta get you naked, baby.”

“Just pull ‘em down. Fuck.” Steve growled, turning his head to nip at Bucky’s arm.

“Jesus, baby.” Bucky kissed his shoulder then pulled back, sliding his hands down his back, nails scraping lightly and still leaving pink streaks on Steve’s pale skin. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Steve’s pajamas and pulled them down slowly, letting them rest around his thighs. Steve shuddered at the cool air hitting his ass and cock then yelped when he felt Bucky’s tongue slide around his stretched rim.

“The plug?”

“Been leaking all day.”

“Shit.” Bucky licked him again, leaving a cool trail of saliva in his wake.

“Please, Buck. Need it.” He didn’t mind foreplay. Loved it even. Loved when Bucky took his time with it. But right now he just wanted his Alpha’s knot.

“Shh. I know, baby.” Bucky carefully slid his fingers around the flared base of the plug and rubbed Steve’s lower back with his free hand as he pulled it out. “Shh. It’s okay.” He tossed the plug aside and grasped Steve’s hips, unable to help himself as he buried his face between his cheeks, licking and sucking at his hole. Swallowing the slick that leaked copiously from being plugged up all day.

Steve was a writhing wrung out mess by the time Bucky was done, his whimpers and moans turning to wordless babble as he clutching at the bed sheets. He’d come twice already and it only made him more desperate instead of sated. Fuck, it felt like he was in heat again. Bucky licked and kissed up his back, hands sliding up to his shoulders and Steve thought, ‘finally, finally’ until Bucky only nosed along his neck and nipped at his mark.

“Buck!” He growled, slithered out from under his dumb Alpha then pushed him over on the bed. Bucky bounced to land on his back and Steve straddled him, reaching back to steady Bucky’s cock. He sank down on it with a relieved sigh at the stretch, at the way it hit every spot he’d needed hit. It was like scratching an itch. Bucky gripped his hips tightly, thumbs pressing into the bone.

“Fuck, Stevie.”

“You’re too slow.”

Bucky laughed then gasped when Steve lifted himself almost all the way off his cock and then slammed back down, body clenching around him. He could only lay there and let himself be used as Steve alternated between sinful rolls of his hips and bouncing up and down. The one time he’d pushed up into Steve he had growled and leaned forward to bite him. He now had a perfect impression of his Omega’s teeth on his pec right next to his nipple. Was it weird that he liked it?

He came without warning when Steve clenched around him, purposely getting his knot to pop the rest of the way and when it did Steve merely sighed and let himself go boneless, collapsing on Bucky’s chest. Not even chasing his own orgasm any longer. He was still hard; Bucky could feel that hot little cock against his lower stomach, but he didn’t do anything for it. Merely lie on top of his Alpha and squeeze down on his knot. Bucky yelped, hips jerking up as he shot out another stream of semen. Steve bit his pec again and Bucky rolled his eyes sliding his hand between them to wrap his fingers around Steve’s dick.

Steve shifted enough to slap at his arm. “No. Don’t wanna.”

“But you just…”

“Came twice when you were eating me out. This is fine.”

“Are you sure, baby? You’re still hard.”

“I’m sure, Buck. I’m fine. I promise.”

Bucky nodded, letting go of Steve’s cock and wrapped his arms around him tightly instead. “You gonna be okay staying like this for a little bit?”

“Yeah.”

“Your hip though.” Steve’s hips always gave him problems because of his curved spine. He loved riding Bucky like this, but his hips always aggravated him after. It was easier with him on his back, but not by much. When he presented was easiest, but his least favorite position because he couldn’t see Bucky that way.

“I’ll take a bath after, Buck. Now stop nagging and let me float all right?” His bath wouldn’t be nearly as hot as he’d want it to be because his ma said if his body temperature got up too high it might hurt the baby, but still.

“Sorry, baby.”


	6. Chapter 6

So far no one at school had found out Steve was knocked up yet. Skinny as he was he figured he’d start showing immediately. Maybe he had a couple more months before anyone found out. So long as his morning sickness didn’t rear its ugly head at school. He’d only gotten vomitus at school a few times and had been able to pass it off as his stomach acting up again. Maybe he could keep it up the entire time and when the baby started to show he’d just say he had a tumor or some kind of freaky parasite. Which, technically, the parasite thing wasn’t far off but he didn’t figure Buck would appreciate him calling their baby a parasite.

He should have known his luck wouldn’t last. Steve had been yacking his guts up outside the cafeteria in the bushes when Natasha had found him. Fucking meatloaf. Of all the smells to make him nauseous meatloaf was what had done him in. Eggs? Perfectly fine. Coffee? Not even a twinge of nausea. Fucking meatloaf? Blech.

“How far?”

“What?” Steve spit and wiped his mouth with a napkin he’d managed to snag on his way out of the cafeteria.

“How far along are you?” The redhead leaned against the building and handed him a piece of super minty bubble gum.

“It’s my stomach acting up again. You know I got a delicate stomach.”

“I’ve known you since the second grade, Rogers. You’ve never once in your life admitted that you have a delicate anything.” The Alpha raised a brow and Steve sighed.

“Ten weeks.”

“Congrats. I take it Barnes is your baby daddy.”

“Shut up, Natasha.”

“Go Bucky.”

“It wasn’t on purpose. My birth control failed.”

“That’s why you were twitchier than usual when you came back from summer break.” Natasha reached for him and he tensed as she pulled at the neck of his too big shirt, what was actually Bucky’s shirt that Steve had stolen because he missed his mate being with him at school, and looked at the bond bite. “About time, Rogers.”

“You’re not going to tell me we’re too young? That we’ve ruined our lives before we even got to live them?”

“Fuck no! You two been destined since birth, okay. Who the fuck said that?” She let go of his shirt and smoothed it out even as she scowled. If that particular look had been aimed at him instead of whoever had said that he’d be afraid for his life.

“Bucky’s ma.”

“Winifred told you that?”

“Yeah, can we not talk about it?”

Natasha nodded immediately. “Wanna to go get a smoothie?”

“You’re not going to tell anyone are you?”

She gave him a baleful look then picked up his backpack and started walking toward the parking lot where the Porsche Cayenne her adoptive father had bought her for her sixteenth birthday was parked. Mr. Fury spoiled her, but from what Steve knew of her early childhood before she’d come to his and Bucky’s Elementary School she deserved it. Her parents had both been killed when she was little but it wasn’t until later that she’d found out they were actually spies of some sort for the government. Tony had hacked all kinds of government records to find even that much out. He’d also gone to jail for six months afterward until his parents had gotten him out somehow.

Tony, who’d just turned 18 and Steve still wasn’t even sure how the maniac had become their friend or where he’d even come from to begin with, now claimed to have some super-secret job with the government. Tony was brilliant. Crazy, but brilliant. He’d just shown up one day, plopping himself down at their table at the coffee shop they liked to hang out in on Fridays after class, and had never left. Some days he still showed up at school and hung out with them even though he’d graduated years ago. He’d been a senior when Steve and Natasha had been freshmen and Bucky had been a sophomore.

Clint, Natasha’s boyfriend and the only other Omega in their group, was slouching against her car when she and Steve walked up. Natasha reached into her pocket for her keys and hit the panic button on the key fob. She and Steve laughed hysterically when Barton jumped three feet off of the ground and screamed like a girl in a horror film. Clint glared at both of them, flipping them off with one hand as he reached up with the other to adjust his hearing aid. Clint was another of their friends who’d just randomly appeared one day and never left. He always claimed he and his older brother, whom they sometimes doubted existed, had run away from their parents and joined the circus when they’d been little. The state had found them and put them in separate foster homes, Clint had been in five different ones before winding up with Mr. Coulson who had wound up adopting him.

Natasha and Clint had practically grown up together after that because Mr. Fury and Mr. Coulson were best friends and Steve sometimes thought the two Alphas were friends with benefits. Which, yeah okay. The two Alphas thing didn’t bother him it was just…they were _old_ and old people sex was gross. Mr. Fury was scary as hell with his long black coat and eye patch. Mr. Coulson was scary too in his own way because he looked like a funeral director what with wearing black suits all the time and he was always stoic except for rare occasions that Steve could remember from his even tinier youth where he, Clint, Natasha, and Bucky had had sleepovers and had wound up fighting for dominance in puppy piles long before they’d presented. Mr. Coulson had been highly amused that the most determined of them, the most ruthless and vicious of all the kids had turned out to be tiny Steve Rogers; the first of their group to present and an Omega. Steve had always been a salty little shit, sue him.

***

“When’s your due date?”

Steve jerked his head up from where he’d been groaning into his strawberry banana smoothie and glared at Natasha and Clint.

“What?”

Clint reached under the tiny table and patted Steve’s thankfully still flat stomach.

“Natasha!”

“I didn’t tell him! He’s smarter than he looks.”

Steve looked over his fellow Omega critically. Yeah, Clint looked kinda dumb in his black jeans with their purple stitching and the hideously purple t-shirt that matched. Steve had a feeling that Clint had worn the outfit, complete with matching purple sunglasses and Doc Martens because they matched the bruise on his jaw and the two black eyes he was currently sporting along with his newly broken nose. Clint had gotten into another fight with a couple asshole Alphas from the football team.

“You, my friend, are not as stealthy as you think. Especially the way you keep rubbing your stomach and scenting up the place with your mommy-ness. Everyone can tell you’re knocked up.”

“How you do know what it smells like?”

Clint only smiled at him then took a drink of his chocolate peanut butter banana concoction. “When you gonna pop?”

“Middle of April.”

“You gonna recover in time for graduation?”

“You think they’ll let me carry the baby with me to get my diploma?” He grinned as he asked it then took a sip of his smoothie. “Depends on how things go, really. My doc wants to keep a close eye on things. Just in case there’s complications. My hips are too narrow. He said we might have to do a C-Section. In case I don’t spread out enough, but not to worry about it until later.”

“What about your back?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying not to think about it, honestly. Bucky’s going to worry enough for the both of us.”

“He does worry about you continuously.”

Natasha and Steve both nodded.

“What’d your mom say?”

“She lost her shit for all of five minutes. It was all, I told you to use condoms! Birth control isn’t 100% effective especially during your heat. There’s other options blah, blah, blah. You’re not dropping out of school. It’s going to be hard, blah blah blah.” He groaned tangling one ring bedecked hand in his hair.

Natasha and Clint snickered. They’d both known Sarah as long as they’d known Steve and could imagine the tiny ball of Irish fury that she had turned into when Steve and Bucky had told her. Steve glared at them dropping his hand to the table with a clack of rings and jangle of bracelets.

“I thought she’d kill me. Or at least kill Bucky, but she took it well, I think. I don’t know. She’s in shock. We all are, but.” He shrugged, not knowing what else to say. “It’ll work out.”

***

“This isn’t going to work out.”

Steve looked up at his mate, blinking to get his eyes to adjust to something other than the tiny words in his Chemistry book.

“What isn’t going to work out?”

“We can’t have a baby and still live with your ma, Steve. There’s not enough room.”

“We’re going to have to at first, Buck. We can’t afford rent, utilities, and a baby. Not even with both of us working.”

“You’ll get that Omega Thing though.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his dumb Alpha. The ‘Omega Thing’ was an allowance from the government that male Omegas received after the birth of their child. It was some stupid antiquated thing from times when male Omegas had been exceptionally rare and prized. Society always wavered back and forth on its stance where male Omegas were concerned. Some days they were treasured beyond all else and others they were a bane on everyone else’s existence. The male Omega population fluctuated. Some generations there were more male Omegas presenting than the other secondary genders and some there were less. Steve happened to fall into a generation were very few male Omegas had presented. Only 1 in 1000. It still seemed like a lot considering the world’s population but when over half of those groups of 1000 people in his generation were Alphas and the rest Betas or female Omegas it was a little daunting. Scientists always scrambled and panicked, trying to say that male Omegas were dying out and would one day die out completely. Steve just thought they were stupid.

“I haven’t even applied for it yet, Bucky. Gotta hit fourteen weeks first. Anyway it’s only a one year allowance.”

“It’s enough to buy a house, Steve.”

“It’s to take care of the baby.”

“It’s a conciliation prize is what it is,” Bucky murmured, sitting beside his mate on the bed. “Hey, we’re sorry you can get knocked up from butt sex and have to push a bowling ball out your ass. Here’s some money.”

Steve glared at his mate, one hand resting protectively over their baby and then punched Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re an asshole.”

Bucky rubbed his shoulder; sure he’d have bruises from Steve’s clunky rings and pouted. “You know, all those times I threatened to tear you a new one, I never thought this was the way it would happen.”

“Oh my God!” Steve punched his dumb Alpha again then rolled off of the bed, wavering a little bit when he got dizzy, then turned and stomped out of their bedroom ignoring Bucky when he called after him.

He stomped his way to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and immediately gagged as the scent of stew filled his nose. He slapped a hand over his mouth, barely making it to the trash can in time, and whimpered. Moments later he felt a cool hand at his forehead and another at the back of his neck.

“You’re all right, baby. It’ll pass.”

“You keep saying that. I don’t think it means what you think it means.”

“Ha.” His mother patted his back then led him back to the stairs and up them. She gently shoved him toward the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and seconds later he heard her knock on his and Bucky’s bedroom door and tell Bucky to come keep him company because he was throwing up again.

Bucky came in when he was rinsing with his alcohol free mouthwash and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I was just messing around.”

Steve spit in the sink then sighed and leaned back into Bucky, clutching his arms tightly as he rested his head against his mate’s shoulder. “I know. It’s fine, Buck. I’m just…”

“Being pissy.”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna tell me why?”

“Nat and Clint figured it out. Clint said he could scent it. Apparently everyone can even if they don’t quite know what it is. I’m sure the fucking teachers are just waiting to pounce on me.”

“Fuck ‘em. You’ll be out of there soon enough. It doesn’t matter what any of those assholes think.”

“I know. I’ve never cared what they thought. I’m just gonna get so much shit later on when I start showing.”

“Yeah. But you’re gonna be fucking adorable.” Bucky’s hand slid down to cup his stomach possessively and he laughed.

“You got a pregnancy kink I need to know about?”

“Maybe.” Bucky grinned and Steve giggled. “Now shut up and let me snuggle you. Ain’t hardly seen you this week.”

“I know, Buck.” Steve turned around and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his mate’s hips and arms around his neck. Bucky’s hands automatically slid under his ass, holding him up. “Take me back to our bedroom. I gotta finish that damn chemistry paper.”

“I got a different chemistry problem we can work on.” Bucky waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly and Steve rolled his eyes with a snort.

“Really? That’s the best line you can think of?”

“Well, I mean…when it’s a sure thing, why use the good ones?”

Steve huffed in mock outrage and pinched Bucky’s arm. “You’re an asshole, Bucky Barnes.”

“But I’m your asshole.”

“True.”

Steve kissed him then sighed and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder as he carried him back into their bedroom and to the bed. Steve refused to let go when Bucky tried to sit him down and instead hung onto him like an octopus forcing Bucky to have to sit with him in his lap. He yawned quietly and Bucky smiled down at him then reached over and pushed their books aside so he could lay them down. He’d let Steve take a tiny powernap and then they’d have to get up and do their homework.


End file.
